Uralikan Yliopisto
Category:Uralica Uralikan Yliopisto (Engl. University of Uralica, Russ. Университет Ураликы) is Uralica's first university, located in the outskirts of Syktyvkar, the capital of Uralica. Although it only has five thousand seats, it is still considered a top educational facility, particularly for such a young nation. There are 103 different course types offered by 60 departments divided into 8 faculties and one seminary. The University's beautiful Main Campus is located in Verkhnyy Chov, one of the northern suburbs of Syktyvkar, and has 9500 seats in 22 buildings. = Faculties and Departments = Faculty of Humanities *Department of English Language and Literature *Department of Finnish Language and Literature *Department of Russian Language and Literature *Department of French Language and Literature *Department of Germanic Languages and Literature *Department of Uralic Studies *Department of History *Department of Classical Studies *Department of Medieval Studies *Department of Jewish Studies *Department of Slavic Studies *Department of Nordic Studies *Department of Romance Studies *Department of Turkish and Central Asian Studies *Department of Asian Language Studies *Department of International Studies *Department of Philosophy Faculty of Social Sciences *Department of Sociology *Department of Social Work *Department of Child and Youth Care *Department of Nursing *Department of Geography *Department of Political Science *Department of Environmental Studies Faculty of Cognitive Sciences *Department of Linguistics *Department of Psychology *Department of Neurology Faculty of Science *Department of Astronomy *Department of Biology *Department of Chemistry *Department of Geology *Department of Mathematics *Department of Medical Science *Department of Physics *Department of Statistics Faculty of Engineering And Computer Sciences *Department of Mechanical Engineering *Department of Electrical Engineering *Department of Architectural Engineering *Department of Computer Engineering *Department of Software Engineering *Department of Computer Science Faculty of Fine Arts *School of Music *School of Film *School of Visual Arts *School of Acting and Theatre *School of Studio Production *School of Creative Writing Faculty of Business *Department of Business Administraton *Department of Commerce *Department of Economics *Department of International Business Faculty of Education *Department of General Education *Department of Music Education *Department of Physical Education and Kinesiology *Department of Advanced Education Uralican Transdenominational Seminary *School of Divinity *School of Theology *Department of Biblical Studies *Department of Biblical Linguistics *Department of Counselling = Course List = Acting (ACTN) 200-level ACTN 201 - Introduction to Acting ACTN 203 - Acting for Non-Majors ACTN 205 - Introductory Classical Drama ACTN 206 - Introductory Modern Drama ACTN 207 - Introductory Comedy ACTN 208 - Introductory Action-Adventure ACTN 215 - History of Modern Acting - Silent Film Era ACTN 280 (also THEA 280) - Acting and Song ACTN 299 - Directed Studies 300-level ACTN 301 - Acting Practices ACTN 305 - Advanced Classical Drama ACTN 306 - Advanced Modern Drama ACTN 307 - Advanced Comedy ACTN 308 - Advanced Action-Adventure ACTN 310 - Shakespeare And Television ACTN 315 - History of Modern Acting - Beginning of Sound To Star Trek ACTN 360 - Stunts ACTN 380 - Film Musicals ACTN 399 - Directed Studies 400-level ACTN 401 - Advanced Acting Techniques ACTN 410 - Modern Novelists And Television ACTN 415 - History of Modern Acting - Star Trek to Animatronics and Green-Screens ACTN 460 - Advanced Stunts ACTN 480 - Television Musicals ACTN 499 - Final Project Advanced Education (EDUA) Note: graduate classes only 500-level EDUA 500 - Critical Discourses in Curriculum Studies EDUA 501 - Emerging Trends and Topics in Curriculum Studies EDUA 502 - Theory and Practice in Curriculum Design and Change EDUA 503 - Planning for Effective Schools EDUA 504 - e-Research: Harnessing and Understanding Technology in Research EDUA 505 - Seminar in Contemporary Educational Issues in Philosophical Perspective EDUA 506 - Contemporary Educational Issues in Historical Perspective EDUA 507 - "Unity in Diversity" in Education EDUA 508 - Gender and Pedagogy EDUA 509 - Christianity And Grade-School Education In Uralica EDUA 510 (also ALNG 510) - Research in Language and Literacy: Curriculum Development EDUA 511 (also ALNG 511) - Research in Language and Literacy: Theory into Practice EDUA 512 - Research in Curriculum and Instruction - Secondary English EDUA 513A - Reading Processes in the School Curriculum: Research and Processes EDUA 513B - Reading Processes in the School Curriculum: Methods and Materials EDUA 514A - Language Processes in the School Curriculum: Oracy EDUA 514B - Language Processes in the School Curriculum: Writing and Representing EDUA 515 - Advanced Course in Remedial Reading EDUA 516 - The Reading Curriculum in the Secondary School: Theory and Practice EDUA 517 - Interpretation and Analysis of Language Arts Research EDUA 518 - Issues in English Education in the Secondary Grades EDUA 519 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum *(EDUA 519A - Language) *(EDUA 519B - Reading) *(EDUA 519C - English) EDUA 522 - Seminar: Research in Early Childhood Education EDUA 523 - The Young Child in Today's Society EDUA 524 - Contemporary Trends in Early Childhood Education EDUA 525 - International Early Childhood Education: Comparing Commonalities and Differences EDUA 526 - Comparative Early Childhood Education: Curriculum, Context and Culture EDUA 527 - Program Development For Early Childhood EDUA 530 - Adult Learning in the Organizational Setting EDUA 531 - Teaching and Learning in Higher Education EDUA 532 - Christianity And Higher Education EDUA 540A - Research in Curriculum and Instruction in the Elementary Grades EDUA 540B - Research in Curriculum and Instruction in the Secondary Grades EDUA 540C - Research in Curriculum and Instruction for Institutes of Higher Education EDUA 541 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum in a Specific Area EDUA 542 - Mathematics Education For Exceptional Students EDUA 543 - Environmental Education Perspectives EDUA 544 - Language in Learning Mathematics Technology and Science EDUA 545 - Science, Technology, Society and the Environment: Implications for Teaching EDUA 546 - Global Education EDUA 547 - Knowing and Learning in Everyday Contexts EDUA 550 - Interpretive Inquiry EDUA 551 - Research Methodologies in Education EDUA 552 - Writing As Research EDUA 560 - Philosophy and Film EDUA 570 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum in Art EDUA 571 - Research Issues and Studio Development in Art EDUA 572 - Research in Drawing and Studio Development EDUA 573 - Internet Use and Digital Imaging for Art Educators EDUA 574 - Community Art Education In Uralica EDUA 590 - Special Problems - Curriculum and Instruction EDUA 591 - Selected Topics in Education EDUA 597 - Comprehensive Examination - Curriculum and Instruction EDUA 598 - Project - Curriculum and Instruction *(EDUA 598A - Project Proposal and Literature Review) *(EDUA 598B - Project Presentation and Dissemination) EDUA 599 - MEd Thesis 600-level EDUA 600 - Contemporary Discourses in Educational Studies EDUA 601 - Interdisciplinary Doctoral Seminar EDUA 602 - Doctoral Seminar in Arts Education EDUA 603 - Doctoral Seminar in Curriculum Studies EDUA 632 - Critique of Emerging Trends and Topics in Curriculum Studies EDUA 633 - Critical Discourses in Curriculum Design and Change EDUA 642A - Advanced Reading Processes: Research and Process EDUA 642B - Advanced Reading Processes: Methods and Materials EDUA 643A - Advanced Language Processes: Oracy EDUA 643B - Advanced Language Processes: Writing and Representing EDUA 644 - Research Foundations For Remedial Reading EDUA 647 - Advanced Course in Secondary English Education EDUA 649 - Doctoral Seminar in Language and Literacy EDUA 650 - Doctoral Seminar in Early Childhood Education EDUA 672 - History and Philosophy of Mathematics, Science and Technology EDUA 673 - Information and Communication Technologies in Environmental Education, Mathematics, and Science Instruction EDUA 681 - Advanced Research Methodologies EDUA 690 - Individual Studies - Curriculum and Instruction EDUA 691 - Special Problems - Curriculum and Instruction EDUA 699 - PhD Dissertation - Curriculum and Instruction Anatomical Biology (ANAT) 200-Level ANAT 200 - The Human Body ANAT 215 - Introductory Forensic Pathology ANAT 230 - Human Biochemistry ANAT 235 - Cell Types in the Human Body 300-Level ANAT 300 - The Dermal and Epidermal Systems ANAT 301 - The Digestive System ANAT 302 - The Circulatory and Lymphatic Systems ANAT 303 - The Respiratory System ANAT 304 - The Reproductive Systems ANAT 305 (also KINS 305) - The Muscular System ANAT 306 (also KINS 306) - The Skeletal System ANAT 307 (also NEUR 300) - The Nervous Systems ANAT 308 - The Immune System ANAT 309 - The Senses ANAT 310 - Human Diseases ANAT 315 - Advanced Forensic Pathology ANAT 320 - Toxicology ANAT 330 - Biochemical Study of Human Nutrition ANAT 355 - Medical Anatomy for non-MD students ANAT 360 - Medical Anatomy 400-level ANAT 400 - Introductory Dermatology ANAT 401 - The Stomach and Intestines ANAT 402 - The Liver and Pancreas ANAT 403 - The Kidneys, Spleen, and Urinary System ANAT 404 - A Closer Look At The Lungs ANAT 405 - The Male Reproductive System ANAT 406 - The Female Reproductive System ANAT 407 - The Heart ANAT 408 - The Eyes and Sight ANAT 409 - The Ears, Nose, and Sinus System ANAT 410 (also PSYC 410A) - The Brain ANAT 411 - The Tongue, Mouth, and Vocal Tract ANAT 420 - Advanced Toxicology ANAT 430 - Advanced Human Biochemistry ANAT 485 - Directed Readings on Anatomy ANAT 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level ANAT 500 - Pre-Medical Anatomical Studies ANAT 595 - Special Topics ANAT 599 - MSc Thesis Applied Linguistics (ALNG) 200-level courses ALNG 200 - Introduction to Applied Linguistics ALNG 250 - Learning and Teaching the Languages of Uralica 300-level courses ALNG 300 - L2 Acquisition ALNG 301 - L1 Acquisition and Aphasias ALNG 305 - Issues in Applied Linguistics ALNG 310 - Teaching English as a Second Language ALNG 311 - Teaching Russian as a Second Language ALNG 312A - Teaching Finnish as a Second Language, part 1 ALNG 312B - Teaching Finnish as a Second Language, part 2 ALNG 320 - Approaches and Methods in Language Teaching ALNG 330 - Applied Language Usage: Literacy Considerations ALNG 350 - Uralican Sign Language ALNG 390 - Special Topics in Applied Linguistics ALNG 398 - Applied Linguistics Seminar ALNG 399 - Applied Linguistics Practicum 400-level courses ALNG 400 - Interlanguage Grammar ALNG 405 - Second Language Phonology ALNG 410 (Also LING 410/'ALEX 510') - Developing Writing Systems ALNG 420 - Literacy Development ALNG 450 - Issues Concerning Minority Languages ALNG 490 - Directed Readings in Applied Linguistics ALNG 499 - Honours Thesis For Applied Linguistics Specialists 500-level courses ALNG 500 - Advanced Seminar in Applied Linguistics ALNG 501 - Theories and Research In L2 Acquisition ALNG 502 - Theories and Research In L1 Acquisition ALNG 503 (Also NEUR 503) - Brain Injuries, and Speech Impediments ALNG 504 - Sociocultural Theory and Second Language Learning ALNG 505 - Sound Structures For Applied Linguistics ALNG 510 - Advanced Research Methods in Applied Linguistics ALNG 511 - Focus-on-Form and Corrective Feedback in Second Language Classrooms ALNG 550 - Issues in Minority Language Maintenance ALNG 595 - Research Paper For Applied Linguistics Specialists ALNG 599 - MA Thesis For Applied Linguistics Specialists Applied Linguistics and Exegesis (ALEX) Note: Graduate courses only 500-level courses ALEX 500 - The Word of God Into The Language of the People: Introduction To Bible Translation ALEX 501 - Beginners' Exegesis for Translation/Literacy Students *(ALEX 501A - English) *(ALEX 501B - Finnish) *(ALEX 501C - Russian) *(ALEX 501D - Estonian) *(ALEX 501E - Hungarian) *(ALEX 501F - Plautdietsch) ALEX 599A - Thesis ALEX 599B - Research Paper ALEX 599C - Thesis Project (Dictionary or Translation) Arabic (ARAB) 100-Level Courses ARAB 100A - Beginners' Arabic I ARAB 100B - Beginners' Arabic II ARAB 101 - Extra Writing Practice, Beginners' Level 200-Level Courses ARAB 200A - Intermediate Arabic I ARAB 200B - Intermediate Arabic II ARAB 201 - Extra Writing Practice, Intermediate Level ARAB 220 - Conversational Arabic ARAB 260 - Introduction To Arabic Literature ARAB 291 (Also LING 291) - The Linguistics of Arabic 300-Level Courses ARAB 300A - Advanced Arabic I ARAB 300B - Advanced Arabic II ARAB 301 - Extra Writing Practice, Advanced Level ARAB 320 - Advanced Conversational Arabic ARAB 360 - Arabic Literature: Poetry ARAB 361 - Arabic Literature: Epics ARAB 362 - Arabic Literature: Novels 400-Level Courses ARAB 400A - Arabic Stylistics I ARAB 400B - Arabic Stylistics II ARAB 401 - Arabic Writing for Professionals ARAB 420A - Variations In Spoken Arabic: Asia ARAB 420B - Variations In Spoken Arabic: Africa ARAB 460 - Arabic Literature: Maqama ARAB 461 - Arabic Literature: Science Fiction and its origins in Arabic ARAB 462 - Arabic Literature: Non-Fiction ARAB 463 - The Qur'an Aramaic (ARAM) 300-level ARAM 300 - Understanding Aramaic 400-level ARAM 400 - The Aramaic of Christ ARAM 405 - Issues In Translation of Aramaic into Greek Architectural Engineering (AENG) 200-level courses AENG 201 - Communication, Behaviour and Architecture AENG 202 - Asian Language Studies (ASLS) Astronomy (ASTR) Audiology (AUDL) Note: Graduate courses only Bashkir (BSHK) Biblical History (BIBH) Note: many of the courses are cross-listed under History (HIST) Biblical Studies (BIBS) Biology (BIOL) Botany (BOTN) Business Administration (BSAD) Chemistry (CHEM) Child and Youth Care (CHYC) Chinese (CHIN) Classical Studies (CLAS) Commerce (COMM) Computer Engineering (CENG) Computer Music (CMUS) Computer Science (COMP) Counselling (COUN) Creative Writing (WRIT) Danish (DANI) Divinity (DIVI) note: graduate courses only Dutch (DTCH) Economics (ECON) Education (EDUC) Electrical Engineering (EENG) Elementary Education (EDUE) Engineering (ENGI) English Language and Literature (ENGL) Environmental Studies (ENVR) Estonian (ESTN) Faroese (FROS) Farsi (FRSI) Film (FILM) Finnish Language and Literature (FINN) French Language and Literature (FREN) German Language and Literature (GERM) Geography (GEOG) Geology (GEOL) Greek (GREE) Hebrew (HEBR) Hindi (HIND) History (HIST) Hungarian (HUNG) Icelandic (ICLD) International Business (INBU) International Studies (INTS) Italian (ITAL) Japanese (JPNS) Jewish Studies (JWST) Karelian (KARE) Khanty-Mansi (KHMS) Kinesiology (KINS) Komi (KOMI) Latin (LATI) Linguistics (LING) Livonian (LIVN) Mari (MARI) Mathematics (MATH) Mechanical Engineering (MENG) Medical Science (MEDI) Medieval Studies (MEDV) Mordvin (MDVN) Music (MUSI) Music Education (EDUM) Neurology (NEUR) Nordic Studies (NORD) Norwegian (NORW) Nursing (NURS) Philosophy (PHIL) Physical Education (PHED) Physics (PHYS) Plautdietsch/Low German (PLAU) Political Science (POLI) Portuguese (PORT) Psychology (PSYC) Punjabi (PUNJ) Romance Studies (ROMS) Romanian (ROMN) Russian Language and Literature (RUSS) Saami Studies (SAAM) Samoyed Studies (SMOY) Secondary Education (EDUS) Social Work (SOCW) Sociology (SOCI) Software Engineering (SENG) Slavic Languages (SLLN) Slavic Studies (SLAV) Spanish (SPAN) Statistics (STAT) Studio Production (PROD) Swedish (SWED) Tatar (TATR) Theatre (THEA) Theology (THEO) Turkish (TURK) Turkic and Central Asian Studies (TCAS) Udmurt (UDMT) Uralic Studes (URAL) Zoology (ZOOL)